


The Pregame Routines of the Village of Bishop Sutton

by DaydreamGlitterbug



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Daily Routines, Gen, TYPED in universe, cw: a goose coughing up a piece of paper is mentioned, written in universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamGlitterbug/pseuds/DaydreamGlitterbug
Summary: I've had this written since the siesta (November 2nd) and thought now would be a good time to publish it here.Published in memory of Sutton Bishop Season 5, Game 91-Season 13, Game 98RIV you goose avatar, you were a good idol when I had you.
Kudos: 3





	The Pregame Routines of the Village of Bishop Sutton

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written since the siesta (November 2nd) and thought now would be a good time to publish it here.
> 
> Published in memory of Sutton Bishop Season 5, Game 91-Season 13, Game 98  
> RIV you goose avatar, you were a good idol when I had you.

_ The following text was found on a piece of paper coughed up by Sutton Bishop one day. Sandoval Crossing found it in their apartment and proceeded to give the slightly wet piece of paper to the typist. We assume that this was written by a villager within Bishop Sutton and gives an interesting insight into what happens before a Sunbeams game within the village. It is quite a unique insight into Bishop Sutton and we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we have. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

It was a pleasant day in the village of Bishop Sutton or as pleasant of a day as it gets being trapped in a pocket dimension. Most of the residents were going about their business before the big Blaseball game. The Hellmouth Pub was only mostly empty. The bartender was setting up the television set so that the villagers could properly pilot the goose they collectively controlled during games. The sole patron at the moment, the postman, was enjoying Sunn Light, a favorite of his. At the same time as he was enjoying his favorite beer, he was helping the bartender set up the telly as it had a tendency to require a second person during the bulk of the setup process. Everything seemed perfectly normal in Bishop Sutton. Then, as if on a schedule, loud honking noise began emerging from the basement of the pub. The honks of the avatar flooded the village like a bell tower that chimes every fifteen minutes without fail. This could only mean one thing: it was time for as many villagers as possible to gather within the pub to pilot and cheer on their goose avatar. To put it simply, the honks of cursing the sun for existing as a Blaseball player and avatar for an entire village are merely a way to tell the villagers that pilot it to gather. Both slowly and quickly, the villagers left their abodes and headed towards the pub. The bartender, realizing that he needed to be prepared for the arriving patrons, left the postman to finish the nearly complete task of adjusting the television to the proper channel to pilot Sutton. As villagers arrived in the pub, they ordered drinks and the occasional snack then proceeded to settle in for a decent game of Blaseball. By this point, the honks of Sutton Bishop had ceased which most all the pub’s patrons were thankful for, especially the duo who were already inside the pub when the honking began. The avatar was now warming up for the game and the villagers were making final preparations to control the goose remotely. Even if they were trapped in a pleasant pocket dimension, piloting the goose avatar was one of the few joys for the residents of Bishop Sutton. The bartender was making sure that the pub’s patrons had their orders fulfilled for this pleasant event as the television roared to life. All the patrons knew who was speaking to them: it was the Blaseball announcer! The announcer went over the statistics of both the Sunbeams, the pride and joy of Bishop Sutton as their avatar played for the team, and their opponent. The time of the game was drawing ever closer. The patrons tuned their attention towards the telly as all the pregame analysis and information was relayed to them. After twenty or thirty minutes of all the pregame information, the words every villager packed within the Hellmouth Pub had been eagerly awaiting to hear were uttered, “Play Ball!” It was finally time to control the goose avatar itself.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__ __ _ The page on which this text was written on had quite a bit torn off of it. From what we can tell, after the text presented here, there were stats of Sutton’s performance both offensively and defensively. We assume that after these stats is a narrative account of what happens in Bishop Sutton after a game though we cannot say for sure until or if Sutton coughs up the rest of the page the author wrote this on. _


End file.
